Durma bem, meu anjo vermelho
by AUehara
Summary: Milo marca um encontro com Camus, mas Aquário não aparece, então o grego decide-se por procurá-lo. Depois de algumas horas de procura e nenhum resultado, ele volta para sua casa, e qual a surpresa que ele encontra!


**Oi, pessoas!**

**Parece que esse ano eu faço algo útil!... Ou não... Enfim... Finalmente eu estou de volta a esse fandom com uma fic mais ou menos decente, eu acho.**

**Fic oneshot PWP que se passa, tecnicamente, na época do Episódio G. Alguns personagens podem estar um tanto OOC e talvez eu tenha errado na soletragem de um nome, mas eu também não estou me importando muito com isso. E acho que é só.**

**Boa leitura! =D**

**Durma bem, meu anjo vermelho**

Que os Gold Saints estavam sempre vestidos com suas armaduras não era segredo para ninguém, com a exceção de um ou outro rebelde que teimava em contrariar essa lei. Que cada um desses homens era uma figura imponente e surpreendente era uma verdade universal, sem dizer em senso comum, em que era um fato mais forte ainda. E vê-los era uma raridade, praticamente, dado a que eles raramente saíam de seus templos.

Mas a imagem de um deles andando por aí pela área em que residiam as Doze Casas era um milagre ou um sinal de que algo estava muito ruim. E todos preferiam acreditar no primeiro. Porque, mesmo a lenda de que eles eram retentores sagrados de poderes divinos e a crença popular de que eram seres superiores, esses guerreiros ainda eram humanos. E humanos sentem.

* * *

Milo não parava quieto a pesar dos pedidos de alguns companheiros seus. Escorpião estava inquieto e nervoso. Se alguém o importunasse, não viveria para contar a história de que conversou com um Gold Saint em uma situação casual, ou quase casual.

Shaka já pedira que ele se acalmasse e ficasse quieto no Oitavo Templo; até chegou a convidá-lo para um lanche na própria casa, mas o grego teimoso não ouviu e saiu pela escadaria abaixo.

Aldebaran ameaçou nocauteá-lo para ter um momento de sossego. Mas o loiro sendo engenhoso e furtivo como era, conseguiu se livrar do gigante brasileiro... E o taurino estava curioso para conferir a que se devia tanta inquietação. Certamente que eles eram amigos não era segredo, mas uma situação para tirar Milo do sério não era um espetáculo de se jogar fora.

Afrodite assistia a tudo de camarote só faltando um saco de pipocas na mão para completar o show. Quando foi perguntado, disse não saber o paradeiro do alvo do grego. E não mentiu, mas mesmo que soubesse, não diria a verdade. Afinal, observar um Escorpião agitado pelo Santuário não é uma cena de todo dia.

Máscara da Morte ignorou e foi ignorado; ele lá iria querer saber dos problemas do loiro?

Aiolia também foi excluído e se direcionou a cuidar dos próprios assuntos, tais como cuidar de Lithos.

Shura era o mais provável de ter a informação necessária e a boa vontade de dizê-la, um fator não aplicável em Shaka, que com certeza devia saber, e Afrodite. Mas quando o espanhol foi questionado, a resposta foi a mesma negativa de todos seguida do questionamento do motivo de tanta preocupação. E naturalmente, Milo não respondeu.

Então assim estava Milo procurando uma certa pessoa há quase duas horas.

Quanto a Camus? Bem, ele era essa certa pessoa que o grego procurava, ou como este diria, o "maldito francês ruivo coração de gelo e mudo que me prometeu me encontrar há horas", ou algo assim.

A imaginação de Milo agora vagava. Cogitando formas de torturar Aquário, onde o "desgraçado" poderia estar se não estava na casa dele e como ele conseguira sumir com seu cosmo para o outro não perceber onde estava. De vez em quando ele murmurava algo, esquecendo de manter seus pensamentos para si. Mas ninguém realmente reclamava, e como poderia? Ele era um Gold Saint, e um Gold Saint que fazia-se hilário mesmo sem querer quando estava bem estressado quando não conseguia encontrar o que queria... E não podia fazer o que quer que fosse.

Escorpião decidiu-se por fazer o caminho inverso ao qual seguiu no início de sua busca. Voltou dos campos de treinamento, as ruínas e começou a subir as Doze Casas. Enquanto fazia seu trajeto, perguntava se alguém tinha visto seu amigo, e novamente continuava com respostas negativas.

E a noite começou a cair e isso irritava Milo.

Quando o céu já escurecia, ele cansou de procurar e voltou para seu Templo. Pensava em ir direto para seu quarto se despir da armadura e relaxar o corpo num banho, mas resolveu dar uma última procurada na casa, apenas por instinto.

Não havia pessoa que fosse nas salas ou quartos. Corredores também vazios, inclusive um pequeno estúdio que existia quase intocável na Oitava Casa para o que o Saint quisesse fazer ali. Faltava, então, um único lugar para se procurar: o jardim, lugar um tanto improvável para o Saint de Aquário estar, mas nessas horas, tudo valia.

Ao chegar no local, um único pensamento povoou a mente de Escorpião. Aquilo deveria mesmo ser ironia, um teste de paciência ou uma provocação.

Como? Apenas como Camus poderia estar no único lugar em que não procurou? E o pior da cena? O ruivo estava dormindo profundamente apoiado numa pilastra. Sua cabeça tombada um pouco para o lado, alguns fios vermelhos cobriam-lhe o rosto e os membros estava completamente soltos. Sua expressão era tão calma e pacífica que por tudo, o quer que Milo quisesse encontrar como motivo para se irritar com o outro, ele não poderia.

O grego suspirou, riu e caminhou mansamente até o adormecido, tentando fazer o menos barulho possível. Quando estava ao lado dele, agachou entre as pernas do francês, tomou-lhe a cabeça cuidadosamente nas duas mãos e deixou um beijo caloroso sobre os cabelos carmesim. Olhou novamente para a face tranquila de Aquário e abriu mais um sorriso.

- Durma bem, meu anjo vermelho – Milo murmurou antes de se afastar apenas para se sentar ao lado de Camus e puxá-lo para se apoiar em seu tronco.

Sim, para o grego, aquele francês que dominava o gelo era um anjo, um anjo gelado que era seu melhor amigo e a pessoa que mais importava para ele fora Athena.

Evidentemente, Escorpião permaneceu onde estava e como estava, fazendo movimentos sutis apenas para seu corpo não ficar muito tempo parado e começar a importuná-lo, velando o sono de Camus até que ele despertasse e pudesse usar esse pequeno acontecimento contra a frieza quase inquebrável do ruivo.

Por outro lado, ignorante ao conhecimento de Milo, os Saint que acompanharam essa empreitada de Escorpião em busca de Aquário desfrutavam do desfecho, cada um a sua maneira.

Shaka sabia desde o começo onde Camus estivera toda a tarde, tal que o tal viera falar-lhe sobre a localização do grego e sua demora em encontrá-lo no local recombinado de última hora. E agora simplesmente adorava a cena que conseguia ver.

Aldebaran ria consigo. Sim, a ideia que passara fugaz em sua mente estava praticamente confirmada, faltava agora, apenas uma ceninha de cinema para se tornar oficial.

Afrodite podia se dizer um ganhador de loteria. Sua aposta consigo foi um sucesso. Bastava ele incrementar uma travessurazinha para enfim poder se realizar nessa vida: tirar a máscara de seriedade fixa de Camus.

Máscara da Morte, como era de se esperar, não deu atenção ao fato, mas como o Santuário é um local restrito e pequeno, em que fofocas viajam quase mais rápidas do que eles na velocidade da luz, ele arriscou uma espiada em Escorpião ao fim do dia. O que se conseguiu foi um sorriso maquiavélico e uma arma ótima para chantagear os dois Saints quando alguma oportunidade se fizesse e ele estivesse de humor para brincadeiras.

Aiolia era o mais distante do caso, mas o fato não o impediu de saber do final da história do dia. Sua reação? Surpresa, o que mais poderia ser?

Shura não esboçou muitas reações, aliás quase nenhuma. Mas ele quase podia dizer que era óbvio. Se não, como poderia ser explicado que aquelas duas figuras tão diferentes em personalidades pudessem se aturar por tanto tempo? E mesmo assim ele ainda duvidava. Mas que assim fosse, não seria ele a interpor-se numa relação.

**Então, quem chegou até aqui levanta a mão! =D**

**Eu sou feliz, eu sei, ou talvez seja influência de um pouco de licor. Enfim, deixe uma review para eu saber o que você acha. Comentários depressiativos serão jogados no lixo ou pra cima de uma tal de Meyer (nada contra quem gosta, mas ela não presta x.x) Então é isso.**

**Obrigada pela atenção =D**

**~Atsuko Uehara, 30/05/2010**


End file.
